


Obsession

by LeesaPerrie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: Missing scene from The Last Man. He has to make things right...





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tinah for the Rodney McKay Gen Comment Fest.

**Obsession  
By Leesa Perrie**

He has to make things right, and if that means a metaphorical rewinding of time to erase their deaths, then that is what he'll do. He'll create a hologram unlike any seen before, one who will wait until the day that his friend, his brother in all but blood, arrives on that future Atlantis - one who will give Sheppard the information he needs to find Teyla and send him back to where he belongs.

If that is what he must do to create a better future, a better timeline, then that is what he will do. No matter what others say to try and stop him. No matter what the cost to himself may be. Whatever it takes, he will do it, in the hope of saving his friends - of saving himself from this pain he cannot bear.

Obsession. It's all that he has now. All that he can allow himself to feel.

All that he can allow himself to be.


End file.
